1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a Flat Flexible Cable (FFC) connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat Flexible Cables (FFC) are widely used to connect components, such as a printed circuit board, arranged in a confined space inside an electronic device, such as a computer, for deducing the overall size of the electronic device. A conventional FFC connector usually comprises an insulative housing defining a receiving cavity for movably receiving an actuator. The actuator has a tongue insertable into the receiving cavity and a top face for retaining a leading end of a flat flexible cable, whereby, when the tongue is inserted into the cavity, the flat flexible cable engaged with rear cantilevered arms of electrical contacts accommodated in the receiving cavity. Moreover, each contact comprises forward cantilevered arms opposite to the rear arms for electrically connecting with terminals of a complementary connector, which is mounted on a printed circuit board, so as to established electrical connection between two electronic devices. For this reason, the contact of the FFC connector has a relative complicated structure, which is difficult to be fabricated and assembled. Accordingly, the FFC connector is designed to have a relative large overall dimension for disposing the contacts with complicated structure and the actuator therein. However, when it is required two or more FFCs to the printed circuit board, a corresponding number of connectors are needed, and thus, occupy more space on the printed circuit board.
Hence, an improved FFC connector assembly is needed to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.